


YayaPapiCoco? PapiCocoYaya? ...The OT3

by CuteBobs



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: The downside to living with Papika and Yayaka was lots of spontaneous sex. This was also the perk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cocona is trans, because I can just do that

She had planned to make breakfast for the two sleepyheads in her bed, but when Cocona looked out the kitchen window, she found herself distracted by the colorful shapes in the sky. A red triangle passed by a distant skyscraper, and a blue circle shimmered through the cloud in front. Spectacles like these were far from rare, but it was a different thing seeing them from a mundane apartment compared to from inside Pure Illusion. Time for another adventure? It had been a while.

While she stared outside, something brushed against the hem of Cocona's skirt, snaked between her thighs, and cupped her crotch. Cocona's breath hitched. Yayaka appeared in the corner of Cocona's eye. Unsurprisingly.

“Good morning,” Yayaka said, wearing a mischievous grin.

“Goo…d…” Cocona tried to reply in kind, but the warmth spreading through her loins proved too overwhelming. Growing harder in Yayaka's hand, Cocona couldn't meet her gaze. Yayaka slid her fingers up and down Cocona's panties until she seemed satisfied with Cocona's trembling. Yayaka adjusted the panties and, with Cocona's dick freed, her hold on Cocona.

“Yaya…ka…”

With the lightest grip Yayaka pulled down Cocona's foreskin and grinned as Cocona, despite herself, moved her hips to feel more than just teasing.

“I've barely even touched you,” Yayaka said, but both knew that was exactly why.

Cocona gripped the kitchen counter and, for the first time this morning, turned to Yayaka. She offered her parted lips, which Yayaka accepted rather forcefully. Cocona whimpered when Yayaka finally showed mercy and applied enough pressure with her fingers for Cocona to come, potentially, in the future. She tried to keep up with Yayaka's passionate kiss, but right now she was merely Yayaka's plaything. Cocona lost the strength to stay upright, so Yayaka pushed her against the counter. A slow lick down Cocona's neck and she gasped. Of course Yayaka didn't let this chance slip by. She licked and bit and nibbled and kissed until Cocona's legs were about to give up completely.

“Cocona, come for me,” Yayaka whispered. Cocona didn't have a choice. Her toes curled, her shoulders tensed. With her fingers, Yayaka teased everything out of Cocona and caught it all in her hand. Nudging Cocona's chin, Yayaka turned Cocona's face toward her and showed off the meager white goop. Yayaka held it under Cocona's lips and her wish was clear. Cocona eagerly licked Yayaka's hand clean, finger after finger, whether they needed it or not.

She only stopped when something wet touched her dick. Cocona looked down, in Papika's blissful face and open mouth. Naturally, she was naked.

“P-Papika?!”

“I smelled something good!”

Yayaka kissed Cocona's ear and whispered, “I have a great idea.” She addressed Papika. “Stay like this, okay? You'll love what's coming next.” Yayaka lined up Cocona's reviving dick with Papika's mouth, and Cocona blushed realizing that what was coming next would be her. “Relax and follow my lead.”

Yayaka pushed her pelvis against Cocona's butt, which forced Cocona's hips toward the waiting Papika. As it dawned on Cocona, she immediately grew harder, perfect for Yayaka's plan. Papika began licking her as soon as could reach, but Yayaka quickly pulled Cocona back.

“We'll start slow,” Yayaka said, and so they did, despite Papika's and Cocona's impatience. Between Yayaka grinding against her and Papika's unintentional teasing, Cocona could only bite her lips and wait. Yayaka closed the distance bit by bit, until, minutes later, Papika finally took Cocona in her mouth. Cocona sighed and enjoyed the warm and wet embrace for the short moments it lasted. Papika's hungry grin tempted Cocona to give her everything, but Yayaka was the one in control – presumably, hopefully with the same end goal. “Do you like when I fuck your mouth?” Yayaka asked. Papika nodded happily, which almost killed Cocona. H-how could they be! So hot!

Yayaka didn't forget Cocona. Panting in her ear, Yayaka pressed her boobs against Cocona's back. She was clearly enjoying herself. While guiding Cocona's movement, Yayaka kissed and nibbled her neck the way she knew Cocona loved. Cocona's gasped, then a second time as she felt Papika's throat around her. Drool ran down Papika's chin and Cocona's dick. Cocona closed her eyes in frustration. Faster. Please.

“Let's pick up the pace, you two,” Yayaka said, and promptly did. Cocona held onto the counter and looked down. Her mouth stuffed, Papika smiled at her. Only slow, deep breaths kept Cocona from coming right there. Yayaka bit the crook of Cocona's neck. Cocona was about to burn up. Papika hummed contently, sending vibrations through Cocona. A long moan escaped. Yayaka pinched Cocona's nipples, causing the most pleasant pain, and sped up. Cocona's vision blurred. Papika took Cocona all the way. Cocona's knees twitched. She couldn't control herself. No more… The release arrived in several short bursts, firing stars through Cocona's jumbled mind. Cocona squeaked. Papika happily swallowed everything. Yayaka bit Cocona's earlobe and mumbled, “Looks like it felt good.”

Cocona slid down into Papika's arms. She kissed Papika's messy face and hugged her. Papika never failed to reciprocate, and Yayaka crouched down to pet their heads. The only coherent thoughts in Cocona's head were how much she loved these two. When the world around her made sense again, Cocona looked at Yayaka, her breath ragged, face flush, nipples showing. It didn't seem fair.

“Yayaka...” Cocona said, “your turn…?”

“Ah, it's fine. You were about to make breakfast, right? Let's clean up and –”

“Yayaka.” Cocona swallowed. She held Papika's hand for support. “I, I want to make love to you.”

Yayaka chuckled, but Cocona could hear the embarrassment in her voice. “Why suddenly so dramatic?”

“You always make us feel good, so I want to do the same…”

“I like that!” Papika said. “Let's go, Yayaka!”

Yayaka's pretend smile faded and turned into a smaller, nervous one. “Thanks, but… I… I don't want to look ridiculous in front you…”

“Do we look ridiculous to you?” Cocona tilted her head. She pictured the faces Papika usually made and she loved all of them. They certainly weren't much weirder than her usual expressions.

“What, no, you're beautiful and…”

“But so are you!”

“No more arguing!” Papika said. “I love love love Cocona and I love love love Yayaka! I want to kiss you both, so!” She took Yayaka's hand and pulled her toward their bedroom.

Yayaka sighed, smiling. “I guess that's that.” She offered her hand, which Cocona gladly accepted, and dragged Cocona along.

Papika sat on the edge of the bed and waited for everyone to sit. She jumped up. “Ah, hang on!” She stormed out the door again and returned with a glass of water. “Here. You're sweating.” She held it in Cocona's face.

Her girlfriends were always looking out for Cocona, huh? “Thanks.” Cocona took a sip and, realizing she needed it, quickly emptied the glass, then set it aside.

“So. I'm ready.” Yayaka said, relaxed like steel. Cocona and Papika exchanged a glance, and pushed Yayaka down. Yayaka removed her panties and tossed them. She kept on her tank top, though. Yayaka replied to Cocona's and Papika's questioning looks with, “I like that pair, I don't want it getting dirty…” Papika still made her take off her top too. Uncomfortable with… something, Yayaka turned on her side and covered herself with her hands. “Don't stare, get on with it!”

Cocona still hadn't grown tired of ogling, but Yayaka's feelings were more important. “Papika, you take the front and I take the back?”

“Aye aye!”

“Both at the same time?” Yayaka said. “I guess that was obvious.”

The girls got in position, and Papika kissed Yayaka without restraint. Papika was a wet and intense kisser, immediately going in. Yayaka's butt bumped into Cocona, reminding her to do her part as well. Cocona's hands roamed Yayaka's back, then her lips joined in. She loved every part of Yayaka, and she wanted to kiss all of them.

As Papika worked her way down Yayaka's neck, Cocona tapped Yayaka's shoulder and took over. While Yayaka's kisses usually robbed Cocona of her breath, this time she let Cocona do her thing. Cocona played with Yayaka's lips for a while – upper, then lower, lower again, both,…. – before she invited Yayaka in. She didn't try to tease Yayaka, she merely wanted to feel her all over, thoroughly. They were comfortable kisses and Yayaka didn't seem to mind.

Cocona stroked Yayaka's cheek, and Yayaka gasped as Papika first licked, then sucked on her nipples like she was desperate for milk. Cocona moved her hand to Yayaka's thigh, which she explored absentmindedly. She took a mental note to have a taste of it, too.

“Cocona… I'm ready,” Yayaka said.

Cocona slid her hand between Yayaka's thighs. Warm and wet. “Looks like it.”

“Cocona, you can… put it inside.”

“You don't want us to take our time?”

“Please…”

“Okay.” Cocona kissed Yayaka's glowing cheek. “Spread your legs a bit.”

With a bit of fiddling and wriggling and adjusting, Cocona managed to slip inside. She inhaled sharply at the warmth, as did Yayaka. The position wasn't the best for moving a lot, but they didn't have to. Staying like this felt nice enough.  
Papika ran her tongue over the place where the girls were connected, from one to the other. It tickled, but with everything else going on… Cocona hugged Yayaka tight and moaned in her ear. Accidentally.

Yayaka ruffled Papika's hair in appreciation and held onto Cocona's arms. They were as close as they could possibly be, and yet Cocona wanted more. Kissing Yayaka's shoulder, Cocona moved her hips, slowly and awkwardly at first, then faster, until the sheets heated up. Papika's focus had shifted to Yayaka's clit, which she toyed with happily. Yayaka's moans filled the room, and Cocona got harder in response.

“How is it?” Cocona asked, slowing down a bit.

“Keep going like this… This pace…”

Noticing the drool on Yayaka's lips, Cocona couldn't stop her fingers from prodding them. So soft and hot. Yayaka idly sucked on Cocona's fingers. When Papika started slurping, Cocona got back into the rhythm. It was quickly getting too much for Cocona to stay calm herself. She nibbled on Yayaka's shoulder for comfort. Still too hot.

“Ye…sh…. Like that…” Yayaka mumbled. She sucked harder on Cocona's fingers, while Cocona tried desperately to keep up the pace without coming first. Yayaka tensed up. Her thighs threatened to crush Papika's head. Cocona bit Yayaka's nape, and it only made them worse. Yayaka's back arched, accompanied by a throaty moan. With the way Yayaka squeezed down on her, Cocona couldn't last any longer. All the tension went out of her and she lost track of everything but her teeth on Yayaka's skin.

Yayaka turned on her back and kissed Cocona. The moment Cocona slipped out of Yayaka, Papika licked them both clean, making them tremble helplessly. In their embrace the two girls melded together again. Cocona studied Yayaka's face, but all she could think was how breathtakingly pretty Yayaka was all disheveled. Yayaka's fingers danced up the back of Cocona's head and pulled her closer. Papika, her face a mess, joined them.

“I love love love Yayaka,” Papika said.

Cocona giggled. “I love love love Yayaka.”

“I, I get it,” Yayaka said. “You made that _pretty_ clear.”

Papika hummed quietly. “Sleepy time.” Already?

Yayaka jolted. “Hey, wait, it's your turn now.”

Cocona petted Papika's forehead and earned a happy murmur. “If you're still up for it? You look tired. We can take care of everything, okay?”

Papika closed her eyes and smiled. “That sounds nice~”

Yayaka all but jumped to Papika's other side and patted her tummy. Winking at Cocona, she slid her hand between Papika's thighs. “This won't take long.”

While covering Papika's boobs with kisses, Yayaka slipped two fingers inside. Cocona sought Papika's lips. Lazy touches and kisses created a peaceful expression on Papika's face, the one Cocona loved so much.

Looking at Cocona, Yayaka smirked and extremely intentionally made soppy sounds with her curled fingers inside Papika. Cocona couldn't decide between blushing and frowning. Papika made this easier by pulling her into a tight hug.

“Feels good~” Papika said. Unable to move, Cocona couldn't kiss or touch Papika anywhere exciting anymore, but Papika already looked perfectly satisfied. Cocona couldn't complain.

The wet sounds got louder and faster, Papika's hips twitched, and she squeezed Cocona in her arms. Papika's face tensed up for a moment and relaxed again. Her breath quickly slowed down and Cocona realized she'd fallen asleep.

Yayaka triumphantly licked her fingers and patted Papika's head with her other hand. “She's cute when she isn't talking.”

Cocona smiled at the understatement. After all, Yayaka was pretty affectionate with Papika either way.

Yayaka rubbed her nape. “This is gonna leave a mark.”

“Sorry, I just –”

“It's cool, I know. You should get some rest, too,” Yayaka said, yawning. “That was a bit of a workout, huh?”

“Yeah…” Cocona snuggled up in a more comfortable position. Their fingers touched and, after some fumbling, intertwined.

“I love love love Yayaka.”

“S-stop with that…”

 

When they woke up, it was already time for dinner. The three of them, however, desperately needed a bath first; especially because the smell of sex tended to get Papika fired up again and how could you say no to her?


End file.
